Suspension devices (suspensions) for a vehicle installed on both sides in an engine room are supported through damper bases which are supported by damper housings which are located at top surfaces of the housings (see Patent Document 1). The damper base and the damper housing are subject to loads during travelling. Particularly, during traveling on a rough road, an excessive load is inputted thereto. Accordingly, a considerable bonding strength is required.
The damper base is joined with the upper edge of the damper housing by spot welding. It is known that the load during travelling is concentrated at a front corner of the upper edge of the damper housing having a U-shape in a plan view. This part cannot be welded for joining, so that it is difficult to secure the bonding strength by the spot welding. Accordingly, a necessary strength is secured by reinforcement with another member, an increase in a plate thickness, a modification of a shape of the damper base, etc (see Patent documents 2, 3, and 4).